Bring me back to life
by Zeeezyyy
Summary: " We may not be her Beastboy, but you can not shut us out if we are'nt" One-shot. Set after Terra dies. Beastboy is wounded and depressed when a certain Titan helps him heal himself.


**Hello guys! This fic is a BBStar fic cuz I'm obsessed with this pairing. Its adorbs.**

 **Note: This takes place exactly after the death of Terra when the Titans visit her "grave".**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It wasn't supposed to end this way. She was young and learning. She thought no one cared. She thought she was alone. But , oh , how much he wanted her not to feel alone. He tried everything. He even straight out told her. But it didn't... She didn't...

Tears pricked his eyes. "We will miss you friend." Starfire said quietly as she put the flowers at the stone-girl's feet. She turned and met his eye. She nodded slightly and he found it reassuring.

Now he, Beastboy, moved forward. Placing the stone tablet neatly near the flowers, he flashed another look at Terra. He smiled sadly as Raven spoke," We will be finding a spell to undo this." But Beastboy knew as well as the others that Raven's words were merely meant to be helpful. They weren't true though. He knew she wasn't coming back.

They all turned to leave. Starfire slowed a bit to keep her pace steady with Beastboy's. And then, oh so gently she slipped her hand to his side and gently grabbed his hand. It caught him with surprise and he turned his head up to look at her. She was smiling at him and tears lined her beautiful jewel-like eyes.

He started at them for a while, and slowly yet sadly smiled at her. It was nice knowing someone was there who cared.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"He still hasn't come out of his room yet. Should we check on him?" Robin said quietly. It had been three days since it happened and said changeling hadn't appeared out his room since last evening.

"No, Friend, he need the alone time." Starfire replied. "Though I feel obliged to check, we should respect his privacy."

Everyone was quite. Star was right.

" He took it pretty har-" Cyborg was cut off as now, Beastboy was standing in the hallway.

He looked miserable. The laughter and happiness in his eyes were gone and were replaced with... Emptiness.

" Uh hey guys." He mumbled. "Um- yeah I'm sorry and-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because he was suddenly enveloped in a big hug. Starfire squeezed him tight. She never wanted to let go.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Starfire got rid of her feelings for Robin a long time ago. He made it clear that he saw her only as a good friend. She too realised her feelings were childish and her bond with Robin was merely a bond of friendship.

At the moment she sat on her bed. Glancing at the clock, it read 2:30 AM. She suddenly had the urge to go out. So she did. What she did not expect was to find Beastboy on the roof of the Tower.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

He couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. So he came up here. And in what felt like days his thoughts drifted away from Terra.

Starfire hugged him. And he had never felt safer. She was his sanctuary. Speaking of the alien princess...

He heard a shuffling behind him and turned immediately. He felt a sudden headache. Probably from the lack of sleep. He was greeted with the sight of Starfire.

" Apologies, my friend, I did not intend to startle you." She said sincerely.

" Uh- no it's ok- uh what're you doing-you know.. Up this late?" He asked.

" I could ask you the same Beastboy.." She said

He didn't answer.

" Friend we are worried for you. You barely come out of your room. You do not do the resting of your eyes and you have not eaten tofu for hours." She ranted

He still didn't answer.

"Beastboy, I know you miss her but-"

" But what Star?!" He suddenly exclaimed. When she didn't answer. He continued. " She was there for me. She accepted me for ME. Others take one look at me and run off but not her! She... She .. Was more than just my crush. She was my best friend." He realised tears had formed in his eyes.

" But we too are your friends-" Star said.

" BUT YOU ARE NOT HER!" He shouted out and instantly regretted it when she saw her eyes turn glassy. Half-expecting her to run away he sat back down and let tears fall down.

"You are right Beastboy. We will never be her." She wiped her own tears and scooted closer to him." But that does not mean that you shut yourself from everyone else." She got up to leave. But before leaving she gave him a kiss on the cheek and quickly floated away. That caught Beastboy by surprise and suddenly he was blushing. This changed things. Alot more than he thought.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A week later, Beastboy sat on the rooftop again. This time a certain red-haired girl consuming his thoughts rather than the usual blonde.

" Beastboy?" Said the familiar bubbly voice behind him.

He turned around to see her. She returned his smile. " I made you some tofu. Complete with a few Tamaranean spices and the "Glarfthnang"." She handed him the plate which he set down and looked at her again.

" You were right Star, I shouldn't shut people out. Or else I'll miss out on the best things in life." His face was now inches from her.

" Beastboy..."

Their lips met. Just a slight brush and Beastboy pulled back searching her face for a response.

" Is this one of those best things?" She breathed.

" Yes." He said smiling.

"Then I will take it." She replied grabbing his face abd kissing him gently. Her hands fisted his hair while he put his hands on her waist. The blissful kiss seemed to last for ages.. or just only till they ran out of breath.

Separating, the smiled at each other.

Things were turning out better after all.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

This was a cute one-shot I wrote. Lemme know what you think.

Bye lovelies:*


End file.
